infinifandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen Cortez (Mission Critical)
Carmen Cortez, codenamed Tango, is one of the main protagonists of Spy Kids: Mission Critical. She along with her brother Juni Cortez are co-leaders of Mission Critical and are on a mission to save the world from Golden Brain. History Mission Critical Her first appearance is her trying to eat a burrito as her brother Junisnatches it from her. She later helps her brother save their mother and father from S.W.A.M.P. agents. After realizing that they won because the agents didn't know their fighting styles, Ingrid and Gregorio Cortez''' decide to make a team of kid spies known as Mission Critical with Carmen and Juni as co-leaders. Carmen and Juni can't decide on how they to recruit members to the team because Carmen wants to have strategic member while Juni wants to have members who "kick butt". Carmen ultimately decides on choosing Glitch (because of her hacking abilities) and Ace (because of his good looks) to be on the team. During training practice, Carmen and Juni can't get the team to do any task in the training room because they keep arguing whether to be evasive or attack. They were temporarily kicked off the team by their parent until they can compromise but went on a team behind their parent's backs with all members of Mission Critical. The whole team works together to stop the S.W.A.M.P. agents trucks and they succeed in stopping them. When they get back to OSS headquarters, she agrees to compromise with Juni and says that if he is going to be on her team then he is going to need to brush up on some battle tactics. Juni then remarks that if she is going to be on his team then she is going to need to cool code name and calls her "Tango". She agrees and calls him by his codename "Aztec". Juni then tried to tell Carmen about what he learned about Ace and Carmen scoffs at him to stop. The episode ends with the whole team (and Tom thumb thumb) taking a selfie together on Glitch's tablet. School Dazed Carmen's first appearance is when she grabs a mug from Scorpion's hand and remarks that is must be a "rare family heirloom, one of a kind, only one like it in the entire world". Her tone is mocking but Scorpion does understand the mocking and says that is 13-century porcelain. Carmen groans in frustration while walking over to her bed in the girl's dorm room. Scorpion calls her an angry-faced girl and Carmen gets more upset that Scorpion left her shoes on Carmen's bed. Scorpion then tells Carmen that her bed is an attractive bench covered by a hideous tarp. To which Carmen responds that the blanket which Scorpion had insulted as actually a rare family heirloom. Knocking Scorpions shoes off to reveal a purple kitty pattern blanket. Scorpion then sarcastically states that of course its a treasure. Glitch breaks up their heated chat by asking about the shoes that are still on the bed while Carmen states that she is not helping but is interrupted by her phone. Carmen's three friends Siena, Lena, and Georgia were calling to remind Carmen that in a few weeks was their annual trip to the lake house. Glitch excited asked about the Lakehouse while Carmen is surprised that Glitch snuck up on her. Glitch said that Scorpion let her borrow the quiet boot and that they are "adorbs". Carmen reluctantly agrees and explains that the three girls are her best friends and that the house belongs to Lena's parents. They had been going to visit every year since they were eight and would do slumber parties there. Scorpion says that there is a first time for everything referring to the fact that Carmen won't be able to go to the slumber party because she is the leader of Mission Critical. Carmen is surprised once again because Scorpion had two pairs of quit boots and snuck up on her. Carmen alongside her brother begin classes, with Carmen facing difficulty of getting her priorities in order, she wants to hang out with her friends at the Lake, but she has to lead Mission Critical. Songs in the Key of Pain When Glitch exclaims over her music, Carmen along with Scorpion jump out of bed thinking that there's an attack, but Glitch explains that it was only her music. Glitch asks Carmen to listen with her, but Carmen declines telling her that not everyone has her energy on a Saturday morning and even superspies need to go to bed every once in a while. Desert-ed Frenemies for Life And, Scene! Inner-Childlike Behavior The Vinyl Countdown Off the Grid The Cookie Crumbles Appearance Carmen is a young, dark-skinned girl with brown eyes. She wears a standard OSS Spy Academy outfit. In Frenemies for Life ''and ''Stakeout Burrito, Carmen wears a Taco Butte employee outfit. Powers and Abilities * '''Spy Skills: Since she was little, Carmen has been learning the ropes of being a spy. * Spy Knowledge: Since she was little, Carmen has been learning the ropes of being a spy. Equipment * Globinator: Before the first attack by S.W.A.M.P, Carmen constructed a **'Shock Globs' **'Bubble-O-Globs' **'Crusty Globs' * Hoverboard: During missions, or sometimes, around school, Carmen rides her hoverboard. Weaknesses Appearances All episodes Navigation |}